


My Queen

by HeartsAndCrowns



Series: The Chronicles of Maxerica [3]
Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Dystopia, Dystopian, F/M, Fanfiction, Palace, Princess - Freeform, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndCrowns/pseuds/HeartsAndCrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxon purposed. America said yes. The end, right? Maybe not. Celeste is still out there and will stop at nothing to marry the prince, and get the throne. This is the sequel to My Dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy this sequel!  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 19

We can't go back to the palace. Not now. Not after our narrow escape from George's house. It is too obvious of a hiding spot – probably one of the first places that she'll check.

There is so much blood. Too much blood shed by our wounds. If it doesn't stop soon, we might just bleed to death. What a tragic way to die.

How did my life come to this? How did I go from having closets full of pretty dresses and plenty of friends to knocking on death's door?

It was never supposed to be like this.

Where's my happily ever after? Where's the perfect life that I'd been planning with Aspen?

Gone. It was traded for my chance at true love.

My sister is dead. Her life traded for that of my true love.

Maxon was whipped. The sacrifice he made for his true love.

Marlee was caned. The sacrifice she made to be with her true love.

But does true love even exist?

Have we risked everything for nothing?

It's times like this when I realize how much I've lost. Worst of all, it's times like this when I question whether I'd made the right choices. If I left Maxon for Aspen, handed him over to Celeste like a debt being repaid, will everything go back to normal? Will I get back my life from before the Selection?

Do I want that life back? Do I want a life without Maxon? After all, he is the man that I sacrificed everything for. If I leave now, every sacrifice, every loss would have been for nothing. And it's not like I could even bring May back from the dead.

These are the thoughts that are running through my head as Maxon and I race through the green of the forest, leaving a dead George behind.

Three bullets.

That's what it took to kill him.

Blair is going to be devastated, heartbroken. Ella will flood the oceans. Nothing is worse than the pain that comes from grief.

My own tears were blurring my vision to the point where I can't even see Maxon, and he is barely a meter away from me. Finally, I begin to stumble, tripping every few steps.

I cry for help. It is scarcely more than a whisper, but he hears me.

Maxon picks me up in his arms and whisks me away.

Soon after we reached civilization, we found a clinic crowded with sick people of all ages. Maxon stuck out like a sore thumb, having only ever been looked after by the medical personal in the palace. He had no idea what to expect when we led into a small examination room, his expression utterly clueless.

The room was truly tiny, with a small bed on the other side of the room. Needles and other supplies were laid out on a small table at the head of the bed. The room was sterile and white, making the blood on the floor that was spilling from our wounds impossible to ignore.

A middle-aged man stalked into the room, his white lab coat speckled with stains. He was bald and wore glasses – the type with the thin metal rims that were molded into perfect circles. A stethoscope hung loosely around his neck, threatening to fall off.

The wrinkles on his forehead and the dark circles under his eyes aged him far more than they should have. It was as if his body was being pushed beyond its capacity. With all of Celeste's crazy antics, of course innocent civilians were being injured or killed at an unbelievable rate. It occurred to me that the thought had never crossed my mind until now.

"How are the two of you doing today?" the doctor asked, though I could tell that he honestly did not care. "I'm Dr. Graiven. What can I do for you all today?"

Maxon and I looked over at one another, debating whether or not to tell Dr. Graiven what happened. Eventually he bit the bullet and said, "We were ambushed by the rebels. We fought as hard as we could and we did escape, but not before they had time to inflict some damage."

Nothing. Dead silence filled the air, as we waited for the doctor to say something in response. Finally, he screamed, "Get out! Leave and never come back! I don't have the time nor do I have the resources to waste on people who are very close to death!"

I can't imagine what King Clarkson would have said at this point, though I'm sure it wouldn't have been pleasant.

"Do you know who we are?" Maxon practically roared, something I'd only ever expect from his father.

"Should I?" Dr. Graiven countered in the same angry tone.

"Yes," Maxon said as if it should have been obvious, and it should have been. Except this man was tired. And tired people make mistakes. They sometimes forget things. This was one of those times.

"What my fiancé is trying to say is that–" I started.

"How do you not recognized your prince when you see him?" Maxon finished.

The embarrassment was written all over Dr. Graiven's face as he continuously apologized like a broken toy, repeating the same few words over and over again.

"It's okay. You're forgiven," I repeated several times before he finally stopped apologizing. "Now if you don't mind, we're kind of bleeding to death over here."

Within a few hours, he had patched up our wounds and cleaned us up a little, allowing us some sort of bath and a fresh set of clothes each.

Once we were out the door, we truly saw the dead bodies that littered the streets for the first time. As gruesome as they were, I was awfully fascinated by the decaying corpses.

Bones stuck out, organs were fully visible, lifeless eyes haunted the people who dared to meet their gaze. Then I saw a familiar face, and, before Maxon got the chance to stop me, I ran over to it, turning it over only to have my suspicions confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.  
> As always, Happy Reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it!
> 
> \- Hearts And Crowns

Chapter 20

Queen Amberly's beautiful face stared right back at me, horrorstricken. Her beautiful features were warped into the grotesque face that now lay on top of her hollow bones.

I could tell how she had died strictly based on the look in her eyes. It was murder. Not the clean kind that's painless, but rather, Queen Amberly was slaughtered in a very barbaric manner. It was a slow and excruciatingly painful death.

The queen's body was broken and twisted, making it all look like one big blood-filled puddle. One look at it and all of my suspicions were confirmed. Celeste had done this. Not one of her fellow rebels, not some random person she had hired to do her dirty work, but her and her own two hands.

I broke down then and there. I couldn't help it. A beautiful person inside and out was gone from the earth, never to be seen again. I thought back to all she had done for Illea and all that she would have and could have done. It would have been her responsibility to help me make the transition from being a Daughter of Illea to becoming its the queen. Now who was going to do it? I'm still reckless and naïve. I would have needed her guidance – Maxon would have needed her guidance, not just in his duties but as his mother as well. Who was supposed to give him girl advice now?

I knew that I had to stay strong for Maxon – hide the body and the emotions that I felt when I saw it. But I couldn't. My face was red – my puffy eyes and stuffy nose making it obvious that I was upset and frustrated with the world. This shouldn't have happened. A queen should not be lying amongst her dead people when her country is in ruins.

"Who is it America? Who's dead?" Maxon asked, slowly making his way over, as if he could sense how painful seeing the body would be.

"Don't look Maxon. You don't want to see this," I pleaded.

He still came over anyway, ignoring my warning. He knelt down next to me, hands ever so slightly shaking, and saw the horror written all over his dead mother's face.

Maxon cried and cried and cried. So many tears were shed from his brown eyes that it formed a small puddle. The water started merging with the blood trickling down his mother's body. It was hideous and beautiful at the same time.

How could such beauty come from so much pain and suffering? How would we ever be able to go on with our lives?

The sickening laugh that came next scared me. I knew that laugh. Only she would take joy in someone else's misery.

"What do you want Celeste? You have everything you could ever want and more, yet you still choose to find your pleasure in murder." I don't think I could have come up with a better comeback than that. Maxon sure had a way with words.

"Your head. I already have your father's, and now, your mother's. If I can't have you, no one can." She was like that psycho ex-girlfriend from the movies – the ones that always got what they wanted in the end.

"If your desire is to chop off my head, then go right ahead. Do it. I dare you."

"Gladly. No one will save you now, my dear. I'm in control. What you don't know is that after you left, my forces and I invaded your little palace and let's be honest, we all know who came out victorious. Say hello to the new Queen of Illea!"

She was lying. We haven't lost the war, only the battle.

"Oh Aspen," she called and my childhood friend came rushing to her side. He then planted a big, fat kiss on her cheek, and put a protective arm around her.

The ring around her finger told me that they were married. He was the king now.

"Hello America. It seems that, in fact, you ended up leaving the prince for the pauper. I was so heartbroken after you left, but then Celeste came to the palace, and we all know what happened next."

It was sick. I may have ended up with the man of my more recent dreams, but that didn't give Aspen the right to marry my enemy.

"Give me a break, Aspen. I know that you don't actually love Celeste – much less tolerate her. Why don't you go marry someone like Lucy?" I proposed. "That would be a much better use of your time."

"And give in to your every demand, your every wish the way I used to foolishly do? I'm not your slave anymore, America. I'm over you the way you are over me. Just accept the fact that I don't need you to be happy. I'm a very fortunate man who has found the girl of his dreams and has a kingdom to help rule over. I don't need the pennies I gave you anymore."

Then he pulled out the gun resting lazily in his pocket and turned the safety off. "Would you like to do the honours?" he offered his wife, but she shook her head.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we get Maxon to do it instead?" she suggested, a smirk so evil crossing her face, that it gave me the chills.

Aspen slipped the gun into Maxon's paralyzed hand, which was frozen in fear. My old lover then pulled out another gun out of his other pocket and held my fiancé at gunpoint. "Do it or you both die," he informed us.

Maxon met my eyes for a single second and I gave him a silent nod – something to encourage him. At least this way he'd live.

A deep breath and then Maxon took the weapon and aimed for my head. It was a quick and easy death. It would be painless.

"Three, two, one," Aspen counted down, and two bullets shot out at their victims, causing them both to fall to the ground.

At least this way we died together.

They say after you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. That's not what happened to me. Only the time I had shared with him was what I saw. From our first encounter in the gardens, to our engagement, and every little detail in-between – I relived all of those memories and nothing else.

They were the best times of my life.

Maxon was dead. I was dead. We would have no children together. We would never get married. Our lives were over – gone in a split second.

And still I feel fortunate to have spent the time we had shared with the man I loved and will love until the end of time.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did!  
> Until next time...  
> \- Hearts And Crowns


End file.
